A changelings army mighty roar
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Whammy's real names spoilers! No Death note! There will be yaoi which means Guy X Guy. When mysterious murders come up the team along with L and Light are investigating. Too bad that there is more than meets the eye and this hidden factor could very well wipe out human existence if the evil succeed! Rated T for safety. Mention of death including mention of character death.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Have you ever heard of people telling you that a person may not be all that he or she seems to be? Perhaps brushing it off after?

Well they are more right then you could ever imagine.

Especially when it comes to us and though you may or may not know of us we can disguise ourselves into anyone we want so we can make you into our food. We feast on your love without you knowing it and we truly are not all that we seem to be when you run into us without knowing it's us.

For we are the changelings and we are not human despite our human looking body.

We have wings that look to be from birds but are sized larger to get us off of the ground. We may seem strange for being what we are while we have feathered wings that sound like it would be better suited for some other creature. We cannot say why we have large bird wings but what we can say is that no one is safe from us no matter what you think of us if you know about us.

"My changelings!" The king of the changelings stands on a cliff overlooking the barren land we currently call home. He spreads his dove wings and raises his arms just so that way they are about level with his upper chest with his hands in almost fists raised to the sky but level with his head pretty much and he glances to the right slightly. His dove wings clash with his evil personality so much so it's almost ironic but no one looks at it that way as they just see his wings as something that makes him more God like to us, not sure if he sees himself as a God but I highly doubt it as he is doing his duty as king which he knows is what he's doing but he doesn't try to change a thing to seem more God like. "We are much stronger than the human nation! We will feast like royalty in time if we stay strong!" He calls over all of us. Our king isn't married or even dating right now but we still see him as a king and not a prince. He has curly white hair, stormy grey eyes and he likes to wear baggy white clothes. On his face we can read some emotions like evil, anger, content, sometimes kindness and others but he also can push away his emotions to stay strong for us.

I have my raven wings folded and I stand a little to the side standing on a rock on the barren land as I look up watching our king as he speaks. My baggy long sleeved black shirt, baggy black pants ripped at the ankles and my bob styled kind of messily cut hair sway in the breeze blowing over us. I am the General of the Army and we all still follow our kings orders obviously. My command can be out ruled by our kings command. I know that but I don't mind as when he gives the command I see why he did. I take that time to learn more to be better at my job. I will always be loyal to our king through thick and thin.

After all the king trusts me and I am his right hand man.

He is also my crush though I am sure others have said that but whether it is from actually knowing him really well, looks or that he is the king differs from changeling to changeling.

I love him for who he is as a being and I love everything about him.

He truly is perfect and his name is Nate River.

My name is Mihael Keehl.

And we are the changelings!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

The team are working together on a case and the case is about mysterious attacks in which a person goes out with someone then they are found unconscious on the ground, so weak that they need to go to the hospital and though most survive there wasn't a single scratch on them not to mention they don't remember a thing of what happened.

"This is quite strange. We don't even know who or what we are up against." Rester sighs.

"We can't give up though. There has to be a clue of sorts that the attacker is leaving behind. They are able to make the person weak and sometimes even kill them without leaving a single wound, poison, drug or anything on or in the victim. He is also able to erase their memories. Perhaps we are dealing with a genius who knows his way around technology and is using it on the victims to take their strength." Light theorizes thoughtfully. He has graduated and is now working as member of the police force helping to solve cases and to catch the bad guys. He also no longer lives with his parents as he has moved out to his own place when he was just finishing school.

"So the attacker knows his way around technology and is a genius. He may be getting his parts from his own work which could mean he works for an electrical company or someplace where he can get lots of tools as well as pieces for his work he does at home or at a secret work shop." Soichiro nods agreeing with his son.

"Well that at least helps narrow down our suspect list." Matsuda says with a small nod.

"Yes. We need to begin researching all those that fit our description and find our suspects." Light says glancing to the team.

"I will get that done. The rest of you continue working to see if you can find anything else." Soichiro says then moves away from the group.

"I need to get going I have a report on our last case to finish but I'll be coming back tomorrow. See you." Light turns and leaves hearing the others call their goodbye's to him as he leaves. He heads down to start walking back to his place and he glances a little ahead only to stop as he notices someone he doesn't think he's seen around before.

A slouched man with messy or well spiky black hair, wide grey eyes with black bags under them, he's in a long sleeved white shirt, baggy pants and ratty shoes. He brings his thumb up to rest on his bottom lip as he glances around.

Light races down to go to meet this person that makes him feel warm inside. He has to know who this person is at least. He skids to a stop beside the man and the man turns to him. "Ah hello there." He greets politely. "What's your name?"

"Hello. Call me Ryuzaki. What about you?" He tilts his head softly being so adorable!

"My names Light. It's nice to meet you." I smile at him and gain a soft smile back.

"It's nice to meet you Light." Ryuzaki replies. "Are you a police officer?" He asks looking at Light possibly noticing his badge or perhaps he heard about him.

"I work with the police yeah." Light nods. "May I walk with you?"

Ryuzaki shrugs. "I don't see why not." He starts walking again and for a second Light swears he sees a pair of wings on Ryuzaki's back as the sun seems to shine on them the right way but he wonders if he imagined it as it's gone the next second.

Light couldn't tell much about what he saw other than it was wings. He catches up to Ryuzaki. "What do you do for work?"

"I've worked with the police a few times." Ryuzaki replies. "Though I'm more a free lander just kind of taking a job here and there if I want to."

"Ah I understand. What kind of cases have you taken on?" Light curiously asks.

"Things like the Los Angeles BB murder case." Ryuzaki informs Light.

"Wow. You're really smart." Light gasps.

Ryuzaki shrugs. "All I do is catch the bad guys by hunting them down as a detective. Nothing more."

"So modest too." Light mostly whispers to himself.

Ryuzaki gives Light a really adorable smile in which Light also gives him back a smile.

Suddenly someone who looks strikingly similar to Ryuzaki but not the same steps out in front of the two making them stop walking. The new comer has blood red eyes, black long sleeved shirt, dark tinted jeans and a more devious look to him unlike Ryuzaki's calm angel like look.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

"Rue." Ryuzaki says recognizing the other.

Light looks to Ryuzaki. "You know him?" But he almost face palms himself, actually face palming mentally, figuring they must be siblings at least by how they look so much alike.

Ryuzaki looks to Light and nods. "Yeah we live together and we are like family but not blood or legally related." He tells the other.

Light blinks in surprise at the fact that the two are not related.

"Who is this?" Rue moves closer to Light getting right in his face making Light look to him and lean back a little.

"This is Light." Ryuzaki walks to over beside Rue grabbing the other males back of his shirt collar pulling him away from Light letting the brunette have his personal space back. "He is a good guy and even works with the police."

Rue slightly pouts at Ryuzaki as the other lets go of him. "Aww but you ruined the fun." He turns slightly away in a childish pout then seems to remember something so he turns to a calmer, but still devious look. "Oh yeah and we need to be heading back. It's time to go Ryuzaki." He says turning to the other raven haired male.

Ryuzaki nods softly. "Yes I understand that we must be getting back." He turns to Light. "Thanks for today. I'll see you around."

"Here." Light pulls out a note pad and writes his number down only to hand it to Ryuzaki. "Call me sometime."

Ryuzaki smiles and takes it. "Thank you Light I will." He tells the other. "I will see you around and I will call you sometime." With that he leaves with Rue.

Light practically skips back to his place, his home, as he has a happy grin plastered to his face. He gets inside and throws his stuff onto the kitchen table before racing over to his home phone to check if anyone called but no one did other than telemarketers. He decides to wait for Ryuzaki to call but after five minutes of waiting he remembers he has the report to do. He works on that as he waits for Ryuzaki to call since the other never specified when he would call.

The work kept him busy but every time any phone in the house so much as lit up its screen he would drop everything to race to look to see if Ryuzaki was calling him.

He began to feel on edge as he continues to wait for the call to come.

Meanwhile….

"You shouldn't associate yourself with someone like him!" Rue growls as him and Ryuzaki continue walking back home.

"Why?" Ryuzaki demands giving a small glare to Rue. "Because of who he is?"

"Yes. We cannot allow ourselves to associate ourselves with people like him. Don't you remember what HE said?" Rue responds with a slight growl as he doesn't need to go deeper into who HE is.

Ryuzaki looks away and sighs softly. "Yes. I know what he said." He almost mumbles.

"Then you should understand why we cannot associate ourselves with anyone like him." Rue says and doesn't miss a beat in his walking.

But Ryuzaki stops and looks back as they are now at the edge of the city where if they look back they can see city but in front of them, where Rue is still walking, they can see the country side and a little in the distance their home. He waits for a few moments to watch the city as people are still out and about enjoying the late evening. He turns away from the city a little slowly and continues walking to the direction Rue is going. He makes it into a forest like area where Rue has paused a moment, but not to wait for Ryuzaki, so he can let his magpie wings become visible.

He spreads them and takes off into the sky so anyone who sees from the city just will think he's a bird.

Ryuzaki does the same with his diamond dove wings and also takes off into the sky as the two fly to the barren land they currently call home with the others.

They make it back and Rue's lover comes running over with his golden eagle wings slightly spread but still slightly folded at the same time. His hair is light brown and reaches a few inches below his ears, his sea-blue eyes sparkling with happiness and he has on a navy blue pull over hoodie with slightly tight jeans and black runners on. "Beyond Birthday my love!" He calls using Rue's real name instead of his alias. He jumps into BB's arms in which BB is happy to catch him then hold him in said arms.

"Always After!" He says just as happily to A. "It's so good to be back to you." He nuzzles A's hair and A grins only to tilt his head to give BB a kiss on the lips.

Ryuzaki walks past the two and makes sure to have Light's contact information stuffed into his pocket so no one else finds out.

"L Lawliet." The kings right hand man comes over to Ryuzaki speaking the raven haired males real name.

L stops and looks to Mihael as he comes over. "Hello Mihael." He greets casually.

"I want your report of how things went while you were in the city." Mihael gets straight to the point.

L nods. "So far there is no talk of anyone seeming to know who or what we are. The police are as lost as a little puppy trying to find his way home in a new city as they investigate the supposed attacks on the people any of us have fed off of." He reports.

Mihael nods softly as he takes in the information. "I see and did you find anyone for the thing while there?" He questions.

L shakes his head. "No one."

Mihael lets a bigger nod escape. "Alright. Is that all you have to report?"

L nods. "Yes it is." He is about to leave but Mihael's voice stops from even taking a step.

"Are you sure?" Mihael watches L's face.

L turns to Mihael and locks eyes with the other. "One hundred percent." With that he leaves the other who doesn't follow instead going over to BB who is making out with A. He sighs softly glad that Mihael didn't find out about Light as he heads to where he normally sleeps to hopefully get some rest if his insomnia doesn't kick in again. He had a bit of work before however he still finds himself unable to sleep so often he ends up having to full on pass out to get to bed from too many nights of being awake, luckily it usually happens when he goes to bed. He gets to his sleeping spot and lays down being used to the hard ground feeling since the barren land doesn't really have much for beds and if they brought mattresses here it would be impossible to get since only a selected few such as himself actually get a job every now and then since they don't actually need money to get their food as they feed off of the love from the humans, also that it would be seen as really strange as well as probably suspicious if they took a mattress to all the way out here. He rolls onto his back from his side and looks up at the almost completely night sky, his hands linked together resting on his stomach. "I may be a changeling but does that really mean I can't love a human?" He wonders to himself speaking in whisper to keep anyone else from hearing him. "Does it truly mean I need to be evil?" He finds no matter how much thinking he does he can't get any answers as he only gets more questions. He lets out a sigh and rolls over onto the opposite side he was resting on earlier. He also brings his arm to under his head like a pillow. "What am I to do?" He mumbles as his eyes slip closed allowing him to finally fall asleep after so long.

Wondering if he truly can ever be with Light like he wants to as he becomes uncertain with himself that even follows him into his dreams making dream Light reject him then try to kill him after L reveals who or what he is.

It is going to be a long night for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Nate sits in a cave big enough for him to call it his room with being able to have privacy. He leans back against a slightly mossy rock. "Someone who will be perfect for the plan." He says to himself hoping that someone had found someone.

"Your highness?" Mihael says staying out of view as no one is allowed into the kings cave or to look in unless allowed.

"Come in." Nate tells him.

Mihael move into the cave and Nate watches him. "I have come to report the reports I have gathered from those that have been sent out but now have returned." He says sitting by the entrance.

Nate's eyes never leave him. "Then you may be speak." He says telling Mihael he is willing to hear the reports at this time.

Mihael bows his head slightly then looks back up before starting. "So far there is no one perfect for the plan." He begins.

"That's no good. We need to find someone right away." Nate frowns.

Mihael nods. "I will send out more right away. Also the police are as lost as puppies as they try to investigate the supposed attacks onto the people we fed off of." He finishes his report. "No one has any idea about us."

Nate nods. "That is good." He says. "I still want someone to keep an eye out for that even if it seems safe." He informs Mihael. "Better to be safe than sorry."

"Yes your highness." Mihael says. "Is there anything else you wish me to do?" He asks.

"Yes. I am leaving you in charge for a little bit." Nate responds.

Mihael blinks. "Are you going somewhere your highness?"

"I'm going myself to look to see what I can find for a possible human for the plan." Nate responds.

"But your highness that's dangerous. What if something happened to you?" Mihael says concerned for his secret love and his king's safety.

"Then shall you come with me?" Nate asks. "I still need someone to watch over the others in my absence." He points out. "That's why I wanted you to stay here."

Mihael glances down in slight thought. "Well your highness your safety is just a little bit of a concern for me." He admits. "You are so precious that everyone here needs you as their king. Without you they would be lost. I would be lost without you." He adds the last part making Nate smile.

"Then find someone who is worthy of watching the others while we are out." Nate agrees to take Mihael with him.

"Don't you worry. I already have an idea of who can watch the others." Mihael assure

"Alright. Then go inform him or her then come back to me." Nate nods in dismissal.

Mihael leaves to go find his changeling he has in mind so he and Nate may go out together to the city.

Meanwhile…. A little later...

Light has finally finished his report and gets up knowing he needs to hand it in. He takes his cell with him and he heads out going to the police department to hand in his report. He hands it in and leaves wanting to just get home to wait for Ryuzaki to call.

"Where to then?" A blonde with blue eyes asks as he walks next to a mostly albino boy with stormy grey eyes.

The two are walking the opposite direction Light is going but Light almost swears he has this feeling he should know them for some reason.

Light walks past them keeping an eye on them until he is past them.

"What about that electronic store Matt mentioned? He asked us to visit there when we got the chance." The mostly albino boy says. "Though I have heard there is a collectors store by it I am more interested in. It even sells special chocolate."

"Damn that sounds good." The blonde agrees. "But that means we are going the wrong way."

So the two turn and walk in the direction Light is going as he swears he can feel their eyes on him.

"Sorry to make us turn around and walk all the way to the store." The mostly albino says.

"It's alright Near." The blonde assures his companion. "We agreed to go anywhere."

Near lets out a second joyful laugh. "Yeah you're right Mello."

The two sound happy and Light relaxes figuring there is nothing to worry about as he can tell that they are just out to have fun.

They start a hushed conversation and Light risks a small glance back to figure out if his assumption was just proven false.

He sees the blonde, Mello, has an arm over Near's shoulders as he seems to playfully say hushed words into the others ear making Near glance away slightly.

Light turns away after that and shrugs it off as a lovers thing.

Sure Light has slept with a few girls a few times but he really kept it as a one night thing then he left them and when he dated it was only an act as he is actually into guys.

"Him." Near says hushed to Mello. "We need to watch him as he seems good for us to use in our plan."

"Yes your highness." Mello responds also hushed so the brunette wouldn't hear.

The two act like they are going Light's way and keep acting like normal lovers out most likely on a date. They keep walking as Light heads into his house.

Near leads Mello into the nearby alley way. "It's show time." He says. "We will learn more about him then we will make a final choice on whether he is going to be the one."

Mello nods. "Alright." He looks up to Light's house from their hiding place in the alley. "I will do whatever is needed."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Light hears his phone ringing the next day and he rushes over to it answering it after making sure it isn't a telemarketer. "Hello." He says bringing it to his ear.

"Light. I hope I'm not calling at a bad time. I know that usually police get up early to get to work. If I'm calling at a bad time I'm sorry." Ryuzaki's voice speaks from the other side of the line.

"Oh no you have perfect timing." Light quickly assures the raven. "I'm really glad to hear your voice this morning."

From where L, or as Light knows him Ryuzaki, is hiding from the other changelings as he calls Light on a cell phone he got in secret, smiles. "I am also glad to hear your voice this morning too." He admits.

Light grins at this. "Say I was wondering if maybe tonight you'd like to go out for a bite to eat." He asks feeling a little nervous about doing this.

"Is that an ask to go on a date?" L says feeling warm inside.

Light swallows harshly. "Yeah. I thought we could get to know each other better. If you'd like to that is." He says scared that the raven is going to push him away.

"I'd love to Light." L assures him.

Light perks up upon hearing this. "Great. What time shall I pick you up?"

"How about I meet you there? I have a little bit of work to do but I'll be done at seven so I can go to meet you to wherever you want to go." L responds.

"Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up from where you are working?" Light asks. "I could do that so you don't have to walk. It's quite alright."

L smiles a little more at how sweet Light is being. "Alright that works. I'll be working on a case so I will call you half an hour early for the location I'll wait for you at."

"Alright sounds like a plan." Light agrees.

"I'm sorry for the short conversation but I must be going sadly. I'll see you later?" L says.

"It's ok. I understand that work can make people very busy. I'll see you later." Light agrees and the two hang up.

L puts away his cell and gets up heading out of his hiding spot heading through the other changelings. He spreads his wings and takes to the sky to get to the city.

Light skips to where his father told him to go to as another one of the attacks happened. He turns the corner and stops as he arrives to the scene.

The team is there but….

Soichiro turns to his son. "Ah you got here."

L turns around and his eyes meet with Lights both surprised to be working on the same case.

Soichiro gestures to L. "Light this is Ryuzaki. He's a free lander detective that solves many difficult cases. I invited him to join this case and he agreed."

"Dad I actually talked to him before. Yesterday actually." Light informs his father.

"Ah." Soichiro smiles softly. "So you two have become friends?"

"We only had a short conversation before I had to go." L, or as the team and Light know him as Ryuzaki, says.

"Oh well that's alright." Soichiro nods. "Well as I told you Light there was another attack." He gestures for Light to follow to where the attack took place.

Light follows and he glances to Ryuzaki as he passes him.

Ryuzaki reaches into his pocket pulling out a lollipop taking the wrapper off only to put the candy into his mouth.

Ryuzaki/L's P.O.V.

The lollipop isn't a normal sugary treat. It is made out of the love that is created when we take more love than we need then we can make the extra love into some sort of ordinary looking food to save for later or transfer it into power to make the one feeding stronger in the magic we use to battle and the likes.

I have had this lollipop for about three days and I finally have decided to eat it instead of hunting today like I would have had to do if I didn't have the love made lollipop. I glance to the entrance of the alley and I see the changeling king Nate with his right hand man Mihael are watching someone on the team.

They notice me and I know they have found someone who they are looking at but either way I need to watch my step. They know I, as a seemingly human, am a free lander detective so I don't have to worry about that as long as I don't give anything away.

Luckily if they have been watching him since sometime yesterday before nine pm then they will head back to home to start developing the plan further, before me and Light will go out together.

"I had a thought this morning!" Matsuda speaks up, I luckily was introduced to the team when I got here.

We all look to him.

"What if the one we are looking for is a mythical creature or something of the sorts?" He declares like an idiot.

I shake my head. "If they really were mythical creatures or the likes there would be no doubt that they would have been known of by now. Especially if they can do this kind of damage to a person out in the city where it can be easily seen." I say but in truth I have to say this for many reasons that should be obvious.

Matsuda slumps as the team murmuring their agreement about what I said.

While they begin looking for any clues left behind I lick my love made lollipop then I glance back at the changeling king and his right hand man.

They are about to move out of hiding to look like passerbys but I don't miss the look from the king telling me that he wants to speak to me.

I turn back to the team. "Has anyone asked around to see if there was anyone who saw anything?" I ask making sure to be able to be understood while having the love made lollipop in my mouth.

"Not yet." Soichiro responds.

"Alright. Then I will begin doing that. I will not take long." I say.

"Let me come with you." Light says.

"Alright. Let's go." I agree and me with Light head out of the alley to talk to others as possible witnesses. I spot a woman coming out of the hotel right by the alley.

The changeling king and his right hand man walk by us talking casually.

"We can split up and take less time so we have more time to try to catch whoever is doing this." I say to Light. "I'll talk to the two boys and you can talk to the woman."

Light nods. "Alright." He holds my hand for a second then we go to talk to the ones we decided on.

I approach Nate and Mihael then they stop walking turning to me.

"I did not expect you to be working with the same person that is going to be the one we use for our plan." Mihael comments.

"I just took this case today." I respond. "I took it cause if the police ever got closer to finding out about us it would ruin everything." I say not wanting more questions asked than I am hoping for.

"That is all good and as long as you make sure to keep them off of our tails that will work." Nate says. "We also have decided on who will be used for our plan."

"Then that means we can set it into motion soon." I say trying to seem like every other changeling. "What are my orders?"

"You need to continue acting as a free lander detective." Nate orders. "You will help us this way and help make sure our cover remains from being blown."

I bow slightly but only slightly in case Light was watching. "Yes your highness." I say.

Nate nods. "We will be taking the one tomorrow. Don't act abnormal." He says then he leads Mihael away.

I look to Light and I see he just finished his conversation with the woman. I go over to him as the woman leaves. "Anything?" I ask.

Light shakes his head. "No. Nothing yet." He responds. "No screaming was heard at all almost like the victim had been willing."

"That's interesting." I say and I look in the direction of where the human was found. "What if they really were willing? Like they knew the person that did this to them."

"Then we would have to be looking at the people they knew to see if there is someone that knew all of them." Light says.

"That is a good place to start." I nod and move my love made lollipop in my mouth using my tongue though making sure to be finished speaking before moving the seemingly normal candy in my mouth.

"Alright then I shall go inform my father." Light gives me a kiss on the cheek then he heads to inform his father of what has been found so far.

I smile and gently put a hand on my cheek where he kissed me.

Please allow no harm to ever come to Light.

My happy expression falls when I realize that I will more than likely end up hurting him especially since I am a changeling so I have to appear to be a normal human.

I am lying to the only person I have ever truly fell in love with.

And it hurts to know this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

No one's P.O.V.

Back home Mello and Near, or well they don't need their aliases at the changelings home so it's actually Mihael and Nate, are sitting in the kings cave discussing something's about the plan.

"When L comes back I do think it would be a good idea to talk to him about getting Light out of the way so that I may take his place to get the plan rolling into action." Nate tells the blonde.

"I agree with that and if needed I will also help him. However L can easily trick Light into following him then L can take him out so there won't be two Light's running around." Mihael agrees.

"The other changelings will have to wait until we signal for them to swarm the city. We'll start with Tokyo then we can expand until we take the world making everyone into our food." Nate smirks evilly.

Mihael returns the smirk. "Yes. Nothing will be able to stand in our way."

"Make sure everyone is going to start getting ready and report L to me when he gets back." Nate orders.

Mihael bows his head low in respect. "Yes your majesty." He leaves the cave.

Nate closes his eyes then tilts his head up and as soon as he is pretty much facing up then he seems to change into Light. He lowers his head to its proper angle and opens his eyes that also are like Lights like the rest of his body. He tugs a little on the bottom of his new clothes, the same of which Light wears pretty much every day since higher in magic level changelings can change their clothes to the same clothes they saw the one they changed into are or were wearing when they saw them.

So changelings like Nate and Mihael as well as L can also make their clothes look like the persons clothes that said person was wearing when they saw them while other lower ranking magic changelings, the lower ranking changelings are the ones closer to the bottom or are the weaker ones, need to steal some of the person's clothes.

But every changeling can change their body to look like someone's and it even changes their voice to that of the person's which is why the changeling must have at least seen the person once as well as talk once to do a perfect transformation…. But no changeling can just change their own personality without acting.

"It'll be show time soon." Nate says in Light's voice as his evil smirk widens. He looks to the outside and goes through his plan in his head again. He looks away from the outside once done and begins practicing how Light acts when he and Mihael spied on him.

Elsewhere…

L and Light say goodnight to the team then they leave since it's seven so it's date time.

L is nervous especially with when he believes it is a good time to let Light know of what he is. He isn't sure on how Light will react and he swears he will not feed off of Light's love. He also knows if he is not careful then his love for Light will be known by the other changelings so he'll need to act like he hates that he loves Light when he is around other changelings if they find out though when Light finds out about changelings, the changelings plan and that L himself is a changeling then what are the odds that Light would want to be with him ever again?

The odds are pretty bad.

Light takes L's hand into his own as they continue walking. "I'm sure you'll love the place I picked out for us to go to."

Since they had supper at five forty five, all got their own, with the rest of the team L was assured that he won't have to worry about having to secretly steal love to add to the food using magic so he can eat it since there is a less chance of them getting food.

"I'm sure I will since it's you who chose it." L says giving Light a smile that Light returns.

Light is so tempted to kiss L but he doesn't want to possibly end up pushing L away by kissing him on the lips right away. "You are beautiful." He says feeling slightly lost in L's eyes.

L blushes softly. "But I could be nowhere close to being as good looking as you." He says.

Light can't resist and nuzzles L's cheek. "You are a lot more beautiful and adorable than what you give yourself credit for." His soft spoken words that are said so sweetly makes L feel like his heart went to soar through warm fuzzy clouds.

L gives Light's cheek a kiss. "You know you're really sweet." He says.

Light grins and leads L to a beautiful park, not the children's park with the slides, that is just lovely as the sky gets darker going into the night. "This park is one of the best places I know of for a date that isn't a restaurant." He says and L is amazed at the beauty.

"Wow." He gasps. "This place is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Light says making L blush.

The two spent most of their time walking around the park seeing what they can find and also checking out some of the stores that are open till late.

Time flies and before they know it the time is nine pm.

L knows he has to tell Light what he really is but when he opens his mouth to start as they are walking on a path lined with colorful flower beds…. He can't find his voice. He closes his mouth and looks down.

"You ok?" Light asks noticing L seems upset about something.

L looks to Light. "Yeah sorry. It's just you are the first person I have ever truly loved and I am scared of messing this up." He says making Light smile.

"I highly doubt you could ever do something that would push me away." He says then stops walking making L also stop giving Light a questioning look.

L is suddenly pulled close by an arm around his waist and Light kisses him on the lips with his eyes closed. The raven wraps his arms around Light's neck and closes his eyes kissing back.

A kiss full of love, no tongue or feeding, just pure sweet love.

When they finally break the kiss they are pulling away for air.

L and Light smile lovingly at each other as they both wish that this moment would never end.

They stayed together for another hour and they knew it was getting late so they should head home.

"Allow me to take you home." Light offers to L.

L, who is staying close to Light especially since Light has an arm around his waist, knows he should decline Light's offer no matter how much he wants to say sure. "I am going to tell Rue about us when I get back but if he sees me with you before I tell him we are officially dating then he may think you're taking advantage of me or something. He is protective because our parents weren't the best to us." He lies. "How about I take you home instead? Next time you can take me home if you want. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Light blinks then smiles. "Alright if that is what you want." He says and takes the lead towards his home.

L tries to find the words to tell Light the truth of what he is but his voice box seems to go to mute every time he tries.

Light and him end up talking about theories on anything as they walk.

They make it to Lights home and stop walking just outside of it.

"Here we are." Light says with a feeling of sadness in his heart that he has to say goodbye to L for now. He fully turns to L looking into the raven's eyes.

"I really had a wonderful time with you tonight." L says looking back into the brunette's eyes.

"I also had a wonderful time with you as well." Light replies. "We are definitely doing another date." He says making L smile then nod in agreement.

L leans in and gives Light a kiss on the lips for a few seconds. He pulls away and they share a smile.

After a few moments L speaks up.

"Light I have to tell you something about me." He says feeling really nervous. "Something I am only sharing with you."

Light blinks and feels honored that L trusts him enough to tell him something so important. "Alright. You can trust me with whatever you say."

L leans against Light savouring each and every moment he can as he is scared that once Light knows the truth he will be pushed away. "Well you see I….." He still has trouble admitting it.

Light pets his hair and speaks after a few moments of silence. "Take all the time you need. Sharing something this big isn't always easy Ryuzaki."

L finds himself blurting out something that isn't what he actually wants to tell Light. "My name isn't Ryuzaki." He blurts out. "I use an alias for protection and especially with my job I gain enemies so it's better if I have an alias to go by." He says. "But I trust you with my real name." He takes a slightly deep breath. "My real name is L Lawliet. I'm sorry I hid it from-" His words are cut off by Light gently grabbing his chin tilting his head so their lips can meet in a kiss.

They kiss for a moment then break apart.

Light gives an assuring smile. "No need to apologise. I understand that you needed to protect yourself even if it meant lying about your name."

L smiles and gives Light another kiss on the lips. "Thank you." He mutters against Lights soft lips.

Light can't help that his face is stuck in a smile. "No worries. We have all the time in the world to get to know about each other." He says.

L lays his head on Lights shoulder for a moment. "Yeah." He softly breaths out and their eyes lock again as Light turns to look to L. "Light…. I am….. I am a….." He swallows and notices Light's patient look.

"If you can't say it now it is ok. I am patient." Light says. "You can tell me whenever you are ready." He says.

L nods softly. "I'm sorry it's a little difficult to say since I am not used to all of this as you are my first love."

Light strokes L's cheek as L raises his head from Light's shoulder. "It is alright." He assures the other. "Just tell me when you are ready."

They share one last kiss for the night then they hesitantly depart going their separate ways.

L feels bad that he wasn't able to tell Light in the night. He glances around making sure no one is around then he lets his wings become visible only to fly off towards the home of the changelings. He arrives and Mihael comes right over to him.

"The king wants to see you." Mihael keeps it plain and simply.

L nods and heads towards the kings cave.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

The next day brought about much excitement but L feels guilt as he quickly makes his way towards the meeting place of where the team is meeting today.

He knows what he has to do and he doesn't need to glance back to the king and Mihael who are following him in their normal forms like him just the three of them are not letting their wings be visible.

There is a few other changelings following them but L quickly formulates a plan in his head as they get closer to the meeting place.

The team is already waiting there and are a little surprised when they see L with others.

Before they know the changelings are grabbing them allowing their wings to be seen in the safety of the alley way close to the edge of Tokyo.

They are handcuffed with their hands behind their backs being held by changelings.

L goes to Light and the sounds of the last handcuff being placed on the brunette.

The raven refuses to meet Light's eyes as he stands there with his wings out in the open like the other changelings.

"We have them all your majesty." Mihael says looking to Nate.

Nate smirks in an obviously evil way. "Perfect." He says then he closes his eyes then tilts his head up and as soon as he is pretty much facing up then he seems to change into Light. He lowers his head to its proper angle with the evil smirk still on his face and he opens his eyes that also are like Lights like the rest of his body. "You know what to do with them." He says in Light's voice.

The changelings take the team away with L taking Light with them leaving Nate, who now is disguised as Light, and Mihael behind.

As they make it to outside of Tokyo where they won't be seen they stop.

"I'll take them from here." L says looking at the other changelings.

A turns to L raising an eye brow. "Are you sure you can handle them all?"

L spreads his wings in a defensive and possibly a little aggressive way. "Do you doubt me? I am only following the kings orders. You should be too and leave. The king trusts me to take care of them." He keeps his grip on Light as he says this.

The other changelings accept this and fly off to somewhere else.

L lets go of Light and Light takes a few steps away letting his arms fall to his sides turning to L as the rest of the team are shocked Light isn't hand cuffed.

"Why did you do that?" Light asks confused. "Aren't you one of them?"

L raises his hands showing he had handcuffed himself instead of Light. "Do you think they would believe me any other way?" He points out. "I may be a changeling like them but that does not mean I agree with what they are doing." He answers simply.

"Is this what you were trying to tell me?" Light asks.

L nods. "I'm sorry. I couldn't find the words to tell you that I am a changeling." He says glancing away.

"But you said at the crime scene." Matsuda tries to get his head wrapped around this.

L glances down. "Yeah sorry that I lied about what was actually doing the murders. The king who is the white haired male that turned himself to seem to be Light and his right hand man the blonde with blue eyes were watching. I had to keep them thinking I was on their side." He looks back to Light as he manages to pull out the single key in his pocket out handing it to Light. "The keys to the handcuffs on everyone." He explains.

Light nods taking them and unlocks the handcuffs on L first then moves on to get the others free of the handcuffs.

"How can we really be sure you are on our side?" Ide questions. "How are we sure you won't betray us?"

"He just saved you all from those other changelings and he even handcuffed himself instead of me! What else do you want to prove that he is on our side!?" Light growls.

"It's alright Light." L tells him trying to calm the brunette who is upset the team would still doubt L. "I can understand their hesitance in trusting me. I am a changeling after all."

"But you are going against your own kings words and are helping us." Light says. "That should be enough to prove you're on our side."

"Well we don't have a lot time right now." L says.

"What are they planning? I may not fully trust you but so far you have shown you are not on the side of those other changelings." Soichiro says.

"They want to take over the world starting with Tokyo turning everyone into their food." L explains.

"What exactly do you guys eat?" Halle asks.

"Love. We feed off love." L explains. "We can even make normal looking food from love. Without love in it we cannot eat it." He adds to clarify the question of if they can eat normal food.

"How can we stop them?" Light asks L.

"Isn't that obvious?" Matsuda says with his dramatic serious expression. "We go into there expose them for what they really are then take them down."

L shakes his head. "There is too many of them to take them head on foolishly like that." He informs them. "The king has over thousands of changelings at his command. A single command and we are all murdered."

"All as in you as well?" Aizawa questions.

L nods. "They think I am on their side so if they know I didn't actually take care of you guys and if we go with Matsuda's plan of foolishly running straight into there then every single one of us will be killed unless they think you over powered me forcing me to take you into there. Though it's only a thirty percent chance they'll think that it's still a possibility. Either way we can't foolishly go running in there blindly."

"Then how shall we go about it?" Light asks.

"There is one way we may be able to stop them." L says. "We need to corner them and the key to the rest of them is the king. Without someone to lead them they will become a mess and become confused making it easier to catch them. But getting to the king is in no way easy. Even if we just arrest him the changelings will even die trying to get their king free. Which leaves us with either trying to find a way to get rid of the king in another way or finding a way to banish the entire flock." He explains. "The king isn't foolish. He is smart and his right hand man will do anything to protect him along with the others."

"So we need a way to expose them for who they are and get to the changeling king while being highly careful of the other changelings." Matsuda sums it up. "That's a lot and sounds hard."

"No one said this was easy." L responds glancing to Matsuda.

"Then we need to begin at once." Light says.

"We cannot plan out in the open though." L says. "If we are found by other changelings they will either report it to the king or take us down themselves." He explains. "There is a building that we can use."

"Right then let's go." Soichiro nods.

They head back into Tokyo and keep low as they move through the streets and L having to take care of a few changelings making them not even notice the team as they slip past with L joining again once it's safe. They finally make it and L gets them in.

L makes his wings disappear as they enter. "Watari?" He looks around as they walk in.

Watari comes over to them. "Ah welcome back Ryuzaki. It's been awhile. This the team you are working with?" He asks looking to the team.

"Yeah. We need to use this building for an investigation." L explains.

"Of course. Of course. You're like a son to me. You and your teams are always welcome." Watari smiles warmly.

"Yes thank you." L says kindly and they walk into the investigation room of the building.

"Does he know?" Light asks.

"He has no idea I am a changeling." L explains.

"Ah." Light nods in understanding.

"We can use this building to hide out in and to plan. It has good high-tech equipment." L nods to the computers. "It also has cameras so we can check them if needed to make sure no changelings are trying to get in if they ever do though it's only a five percent chance of happening."

"Alright. Let's get started." Matsuda says enthusiastically.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

The team are around the room trying to figure out a good plan with L and Light at the computers working there.

To make it seem normal L would sometimes leave to act as if still on the changelings side.

Currently he is gone doing that but when he comes back something isn't right since he's been gone a lot later than usual.

With L…

"What is going on?" L asks one of the nearby changelings.

"No idea." The changeling shrugs then moves on.

L wonders and he looks to where the king will make the announcement wondering just what could this all be about; since the plan seems to playing perfectly besides the fact he is the only one who knows there is a secret group working to stop the changelings.

Finally the king arrives and gets rid of his disguise for now to fly to the announcement spot and all changelings listen attentively.

Later with the team…

When L returns the team ask what happened.

"There was an announcement that we all had to stay for." L begins. "The king has been secretly spreading changelings without telling anyone other than those that were sent out and there is a huge attack coming up in three days." He informs them.

The team are shocked to hear this.

"What are we going to do?" Matsuda tries to make the scene seem more horrific by saying those words in the right way someone in a horror movie would when trapped.

No one can answer that.

Matsuda straightens and gains a thoughtful look. "Isn't there some big political thing going on in three days?"

"That's exactly it." L says. "I thought that much would be obvious but the plan is to also take down the politics along with everyone else as they are forced to be our food." He explains.

"Then we have less time to stop them." Light says.

"How are we going to go about it now?" Matsuda asks.

"They think we've all been taken care of right?" Light confirms his knowledge.

"Yes. I am the only changeling that knows the truth." L responds.

"Then we can use this against them." Light says gaining the attention of the rest of the team.

"How so?" Mogi asks.

"When the time of attack comes around we can delay or distract them with an appearance. We can even use that they think we are taken care of against them so that we can tell the truth leaving them to have to expose themselves to the public." Light explains.

"That's dangerous." Soichiro says. "Since their main target was Light that means he'll be in the most danger."

L clears his throat. "Light doesn't need to go in." He says. "He'll be killed if caught."

"Then how are we supposed to even make it work so we don't seem we are insane until it's too late." Matsuda asks.

L raises an eyebrow then he closes his eyes and tilts his head back changing himself into Light. He lowers his head to its proper angle.

"Oh. Right." Matsuda says.

"But they'll kill you if they find out." Light says.

"By the time the attack happens it's already more than likely I'll be exposed. Besides. I can escape much easier than you if worse comes to worse. I have wings after all." L explains.

"That's true." Soichiro says.

"Alright so we can begin working on how we can go about this." Aizawa says.

The team nod in agreement.

Three days of planning later and it is the day of the attack.

People have gathered for the political thing.

The team are spread out keeping the hoods up as they wait watching ready to move in when or if needed.

Light is also among the ones hiding around ready to move if needed.

L, disguised as Light, gets ready to move in when needed.

The big political thing begins with the higher ups on the stage.

"Welcome!" The mayor greets standing at the pedestal. "Today we have some very special guests."

The changeling king disguised as Light is standing in the stage with the higher ups. He smirks as everything is going smoothly.

"And now a special word from Light." The mayor moves aside with a slight bow as the fake light steps forward.

"Isn't the mayor acting a little different?" Ide asks quietly.

"They're creatures that disguise themselves as regular humans. They must have some weird mind controlling power that can force you to your knees!" Matsuda says.

"If this was any other situation I would have called you crazy." Ide slightly rolls his eyes.

"Today is going to be a great day." The changeling king disguised as Light says.

L disguised as Light as well steps out of hiding and moves close to the higher ups as well as the other fake Light. "Stop!" He declares and everyone gasps looking between the two trying to figure out how in the world there can be two Lights. "He's evil!" L disguised as Light points to the changeling king disguised as Light as well.

The crowd gasps and the changeling king disguised as Light glances around.

He quickly regains his act then he stands tall. "And how are we sure that you aren't the evil one?" He questions.

"Then why don't you name three members of the Yagami family?" L says keeping his act up as Light as he crosses his arms over his chest.

The changeling king blinks. "Well….. Me and …..Uh…." He never expected this to happen.

"Soichiro, Sachiko and Sayu!" L says with confidence. "That should be enough proof I am the real Light!"

The group begins muttering in agreement and it becomes clear who are actually changelings as they glare at L not knowing it's actually L.

L points to the changeling king. "He's a changeling! They take the form of someone you love and they feed off of the love you have for them!"

The changeling's eyes gain the soft green glow that helps indicate a changeling as he growls in anger at L. He lowers his head closing his eyes and arches his back slightly.

There is a green tunnel like power around him and he changes back to his changeling form seeming to rip out of the disguise that fade pretty much in mid-air. He makes the tunnel disappear letting his true form be shown. He straightens with a wicked grin as those not changelings gasp in shock. "Right you are Light." The changeling king, Nate, says and slightly chuckles. "Or should I say….." His smirk widens slightly more. "L Lawliet the traitor." He sends out a magic wave.

L covers his face as his disguise is evaporated like it was nothing. He lowers his arms not losing any determination.

"Did you really think you could fool me? The changeling king?" Nate spreads his wings and flies up a little to hover. "Did you really think you could slip past me? I've always known it would be you that would betray us. But to publicly show it now that is quite something." He puts a hand on his hip as the disguised changelings surround L but only stay in a circle around him.

L tenses ready to fight and he spreads his wings in case he needs to take the sky.

"You have come too late though." Nate continues. "I already have the higher ups under my control!" He glances back to the higher ups for a second then looks to the crowd. "As the king of the changelings it is up to me to make sure there's food for my subjects." He says bringing a hand to his chest as he slightly tilts his head to the side closing his eyes for a moment. He opens his eyes half way, arm going to hang at his side and he turns to the crowd again. "This place has more love than I have ever encountered. My fellow changelings will be able to feast on so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of!" He raises his hands up as if to show power. "THE CHANGELING ARMY IS ALREADY HERE!"

Those who are disguised shatter their disguises and the changelings that were in hiding come out.

The crowd scream and try to escape in terror.

"GO! FEED!" Nate commands and the changelings move to do just that while the group around L attack.

L takes to the sky and BB as well as A follows.

The others leave to go get some food.

"GO NOW! I'LL KEEP THEM DISTRACTED!" L shouts to the team and he dodges as BB lunges at him in mid-air.

The team swiftly move in heading for Nate.

Nate growls.

Then Mihael appears in front of the changeling king ready to defend Nate his king. "Oh no you don't!"

The team skid to a stop and they prepare for battle while going to look for an opening to attack.

L notices this and swoops down to attack Mihael hopefully before anyone gets hurt.

Mihael notices and flies out of the way but this makes an opening so the team move forward while L does his best to keep the three busy.

"Don't think it'll be that easy." Nate says. "Now!" He tells the higher ups.

The higher ups move to Nate's command and move swiftly to attack the team.

Light moves to help L. He punches BB away from L as BB was going to attack L from behind.

Some more changelings join the fight and Nate watches in amusement.

In no time the team is captured and L with Light are back to back facing a circle of changelings around them.

The changelings wait for their kings order as Mihael joins the kings side.

Light glances around knowing they need to do something as the whole city is being attacked not to mention that he and L are trapped between changelings. He then gets an idea. "L I think I know how we can defeat them?"

"I'm listening." L responds.

"You guys gain strength by feeding off of love right?" Light confirms.

"Yes." L says with his eyes flickering back at Light almost as if silently saying 'are you actually going to say what I think you're going to say?'

"L I want you to feed off me." Light says confirming L's suspicions.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

"Are you crazy? You saw what can happen when we feed off of people!" L says.

Light shifts to put a hand on L's shoulder as they look to each other. "We need to stop them." He gives L a smile. "Besides. I trust you."

L blinks and hesitates a moment then closes his eyes only to open them determined. He looks to Light and gives a small nod.

Light smiles at this.

"Oh how touching!" Nate says mockingly. "KILL THEM!" He orders sternly.

The changelings around L and Light begin advancing as the team struggle to try to get free to help but no success.

L turns to face Light. "I will make sure this doesn't go in vain." He says.

Light gives a small nod.

L brings his hands to cup Light's face then he moves closer to Light almost as if about to kiss him.

Both of them have their mouths slightly open.

Some sort of red like dust comes from Light's mouth traveling into L's as the raven haired changeling feeds off of Light.

The changelings around them pick up the pace moving faster to kill them.

L stops feeding and pulls away. He licks his lips. "Best love I've ever had the pleasure of consuming." He says to himself as well as Light.

Light, feeling weak stumbles a little but L makes sure he doesn't fall.

"Rest." L says. "I can take it from here."

Light nods and sits down on the ground to watch.

The changelings had leapt to attack and L turns around.

L spreads his wings feeling powerful power coursing through him now. He never expected Light's love to be so strong. He takes to the sky and before the others knew what hit them he slams a hard kick into one then attacks the other.

In about a minute all the changelings that tried to kill L and Light.

"Why you!" BB growls letting go of Matsuda to charge at L.

A lets go of Soichiro and joins in.

Nate growls.

L quickly steps back to avoid a punch from BB. He sways side to side to avoid more punches from BB. "Duck!" He suddenly says and sends a magical blast at BB.

BB goes flying thanks to it, had L not consumed Light's love then it wouldn't really be effective, and Ide ducks causing BB to fly into the higher up holding him.

Ide, Matsuda and Soichiro to free the others as BB and the higher up smack into the brick wall that the team were being held in front of as they watch the fight.

L steps to the side as well as spins to face A who tried attacking from behind.

A is pissed off and he swings a kick L barely manages to dodge.

Soichiro goes to his son now that the team is free.

"I'm fine." Light assures his dad.

L sends A to the ground, a little by Light and Soichiro but a safe distance away, with some magic. He turns to Mihael and Nate.

Mihael snarls and spreads his wings. "You won't be getting to the king!" He growls standing protective of Nate.

L isn't deterred. He flies towards Mihael who is ready to defend. He knows that just capturing the king will result in all the changelings swarming them so he needs to banish them away then he knows that the people will take care of things.

Mihael jumps into the air flapping his wings ready to attack.

Mihael and L clash in a fight.

Mihael pushes L away and sends a magical blast after sending L into a slight spin out.

L recovers and flies down a little to avoid the magic that hits part of a building only to make a small bit of the building crumble down luckily where no one is. He closes his eyes and begins to get ready to use as much power as possible. He knows that it is ninety nine percent likely that Mihael is charging right for him. He opens his eyes that turned white as he releases a magical blast that spreads out almost like a shield knocking all changelings, except him as he is the one using the magic, out of the city.

"NOOO!" Nate says as he is flung away along with the rest of the changelings not including L.

As the magical blast goes past regular humans they only feel a slightly wind as it goes by.

When this is complete L closes his eyes as they go back to normal.

Keeping his eyes closed he gently is lowered to the ground opening them halfway when he's landed.

Light gets up and with the help from Soichiro he moves towards L. He manages to move away from his dad and he stumbles but L catches him. He shares a smile with L then he suddenly hugs L.

L is a little surprised at first then hugs him back.

They look to the others as L continues to help keep Light standing.

"That was AWESOME!" Matsuda bounces into the air as if on an adrenalin rush.

"We couldn't have done it alone." L says and he shares another look with Light before turning back to the others. "The rest will be taken care of by the people. The changeling king will be found and killed. Without a king the changeling army will fall apart as Mihael will die before they get to the king." He explains.

Sure enough the army has managed to capture the changeling king since the changelings were scattered a little when blasted away.

The changeling king is executed in public and as L said no other changelings were seen or found.

L and Light have started to actually date and Light does insist on L feeding on him when needed.

Everything was looking peaceful from here on out…. Or so it seemed….narrowed in anger eyes glare at the town angry and upset.

"Don't think it's over yet." He growls.

The end.

AN:

Yes there will be a sequel so watch for that if you want.

Hope you enjoyed this and see you next time!

Reviews bring smiles and flamers are used to cook popcorn!

Mello.


End file.
